


Give Me A Bone

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeryn mixes up her English phrases... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Bone

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Give Me A Bone  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton/Aeryn Sun  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Aeryn mixes up her English phrases... again.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word bone on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“I’ve got a bone to give you, Crichton.”

John stopped in mid stride and turned to face her. “A what?”

“A bone.” She rolled her eyes. Honestly, no wonder she was having a hard time getting English; he didn’t understand it himself. “You know, when you want to tell someone they’ve annoyed you. You want to give them a bone.”

John bit his lip to keep from laughing. “No. That’s not exactly how it... You meant to say a bone to pick with me.”

“What did the other one mean?”

“I’ll show you some time.” He whispered with a smile.


End file.
